Kingdom Hearts High
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: What happens when Roxas meets a girl who reminds him of Xion? read and find out. RoxasXOC and a few other pairings i guess...but it's not really about them! XD
1. Chapter 1: Tater tots & Reese's Pieces

Chapter 1

Tater tots & Reese's Pieces

Today is my first day at my new high school. I know I have to be strong. I let out a nervous sigh. _"This is just gonna be great…"_ I thought sarcastically. I soon arrived at my destination. It was so big. I walked into the front office.

"Hi, may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Um…yeah, I'm a new student here."

"Oh, you must be Laxia, here you go!" she said cheerfully handing me my schedule. I thanked her and walked out. I looked at my schedule and it read:

1st: Saix- 9th grade English Room: 100

2nd: Marluxia- Music Room: 50

3rd: Vexen- Chemistry Room: 98

4th: Xigbar- PE Room: 140

I stepped out of the office and saw a man with blue hair and a scar on his face that looked like an 'X'. He was also quite scary looking in the face.

"I assume that you're Laxia Cross?" he asked.

"Y…yes sir." I said.

"I'm your first block teacher, Mr. Saix. Come on, we don't have all day." On the way to class he explained his classroom rules.

No Talking

No Eating/Drinking

No Note passing or he would read it out loud to the class.

We soon arrived at the classroom.

"Class we have a new student." I followed behind him. "This is Laxia Cross," Mr. Saix said, "Does anyone have any questions for her?"

A boy with dark brown spiky hair raised his hand.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Sora," Mr. Saix said.

"Yes Mr. Saix?"

"Did I say that you can talk?"

"No, sir"

"Go sign up for Detention."

Saix was harsh.

"Any other questions," Most of the kids shook their heads no. "Good, Laxia please take a seat next to Roxas." Mr. Saix pointed to a kid with blonde spiky hair. I took a seat next to him and sat my stuff down. He gave me a small smile and a little wave. I blushed and waved back at him.

This class took forever to be over with.

I was now on to my next class.

"Hey, Laxia," I heard someone call. It was Roxas.

"H…hi." I said shyly.

"Do you need help finding your class?" he asked. The browned haired boy from before came up behind him.

"Since when were you interested in girls?" he asked Roxas.

"SHUT UP SORA!" Roxas said with a red face.

"Um…do you still want me to answer your question?" I asked Sora. He looked at me confusedly.

"Oh…yeah!" he said.

"I'm from Radiant Garden." I said with a smile.

"Woah…that's pretty far from here." Sora said, "Well I'll be leaving you two alone!" he said winking at Roxas.

Roxas grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from Sora. I noticed that his face was red.

"So what's you're next class?" he asked.

"Um…Music with Marluxia." I said.

"Oh, I don't have that class so you'll be on your own."

"Roxas,"

"Yeah?"

"What's you're relationship with Sora?" I asked.

"Oh, he's my twin brother." He said with a smile.

"REALLY!" I said a bit loudly.

"Yeah, now let's hurry because my class is the other way." He said.

"Oh well I'll figure it out from here!" I said.

"Ok…um…just go strait down this hall and you'll find it, bye!" he said heading the opposite direction.

"Ok." I smiled and went on my way.

I walked up to the music room door. I just hope this teacher wasn't as bad as Mr. Saix.

I walked in and there were about 12 people in there. They were all talking to each other. I noticed a guy was staring at me from across the room. He waved. I waved back. I was still standing. The guy then got up and put a chair down for me.

"Here, you must be new, I'm Dymex!" he said cheerfully holding out his hand for me to shake it. I took his hand and shook it.

"Laxia." I said.

"So what grade are you in?" he asked me.

"9th." I answered.

"Wow…a freshman in **this** class?" another boy said. He had long silver hair and sea green eyes.

"So do you play an instrument?" Dymex asked.

"I used to play the piano."

"REALLY," He was very excited, "That's amazing! I play the sitar!"

"That's cool."

"Maybe we can rock out some day!"

"How do you rock out to a sitar?" the other boy asked.

"Laxia this is Riku, he's a sophomore." Dymex introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"You too…"

"That thing over there is Axel." Now he was introducing me to the whole class.

"What do you mean by "Thing"?" Axel asked offended. He had red hair and green eyes. He also had marks under his eyes.

"Axel's a senior and so am I!"

"No you're not you didn't pass your math exam so you're still a junior!" Axel corrected him. Soon they got into some sort of argument.

"Where's our teacher?" I asked Riku.

"Probably doing some sort of errand," he replied. "So do you like it here so far?"

"Well, I have Mr. Saix for first block." I said. He chuckled.

"You poor thing, don't worry you'll survive."

"I also met two guys named Roxas and Sora; it's kind of hard to believe they're related." I finished.

"Yeah, Sora can be an idiot sometimes. Trust me I know, we're childhood friends along with Kairi."

"Who?" I said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll meet her soon."

"QUIET DOWN PEOPLE!" a man with pink hair has walked into the room. "Now I'm sure everyone did their assignments, put them over here on this chair."

Everyone but me did so.

"I see we have a new student! What's your name child?" he said.

"Laxia Cross," I said shyly.

"And where did you come from?"

"Um…Radiant Garden,"

"AH! WHAT A MAGNIFICENT PLACE! Is it pretty there?"

"Y…yes sir."

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Mr. Marluxia," he said giving me a rose.

"_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!"_ I thought thinking of the rose.

"Now let's get started."

His Class wasn't so long or it felt that way. I guess it's because I like music. I was off to my next class. Riku showed me the way since we had it together.

I entered the classroom and an old guy with blonde hair came up to me.

"AH! YOU MUST BE LAXIA!" he said.

"Y…yes."

"What are you doing with HIM!" he asked pointing at Riku.

"I was showing her the way here, Mr. Vexen." Riku said coldly to him.

"Alright both of you have a seat while I call role!"

"Olette?"

"Here"

"Hayner?"

"Here"

"Pence?"

"Here"

"Riku…" he was cut off by the bell. Everyone got up and started leaving for lunch.

"FINE, THEN JUST LEAVE!" Mr. Vexen yelled.

(Lunch)

I followed Riku into the lunch line. He told me what was good to eat here and what wasn't. Though he was really quiet, I followed him toward the lunch table. There I saw Roxas, Sora and some other people. I sat between Roxas and Riku and pulled out my Reese's Pieces from my purse.

"All right it's time to introduce you to everyone!" Sora said in a goofy tone. "This is Kairi, Namine, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Axel, and Dymex!"

"It's nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"You to!" Olette said happily.

"I'll be right back," Roxas stated, "Gonna get some ketchup."

He got up and bumped into someone.

"WATCH OUT, LOSER!" The guy Roxas bumped into had a belly shirt on, a trench coat thing, and a hat. Right behind him was a big guy, and a girl with silver hair.

"Hey, leave him alone Seifer!" Sora and Hayner yelled.

"Yeah what are you chicken wuss's gonna do about it!" he argued. And then he looked at me.

"Why hello there…what are you doing with a bunch of losers like them?" Seifer asked me.

"Well…first of all they're not losers. The only loser I see here is you! So if you don't mind, step off!" I exclaimed. Everyone seemed a bit taken back.

"Whatever!" Seifer then went on his way while his followers followed.

"Wow Laxia that was amazing!" Kairi said.

"Right when I was about to get up and smack him you jumped in!" Hayner said happily. I blushed at the praises I was getting.

Roxas went to get his ketchup and came back. We all had short conversations and laughed.

"Ok let's get down to the 411." Kairi said, "Over there are the 'popular' people." She pointed to the table Seifer and his gang was sitting at, another girl was sitting there as well she had blonde hair with "antennas".

"Which reminds me," Dymex butted in, "where's Zexion?"

"He's in the library." Axel answered, "Got it memorized?"

"As I was saying," Kairi declared, "Don't trust them."

"I won't," I said with a smile.

"Hey you guys wanna hang out after school?" Olette asked.

"Can't" Sora said, "me and Kairi are going out."

"I have homework," Riku and Namine said in unison.

"Rita and I are going out to." Axel said.

"Who's Rita?" I asked him.

"Rita is the best damn thing that has ever entered my life! She's beautiful, independent, smart, fun, artistic, loving and…"

"ALL RIGHT WE GET IT!" most everyone said. He mumbled something to himself.

"Well I'm not doing anything…" Roxas said eating a tatter tot.

"Me neither…" Hayner and Pence said in unison.

"What about you, Laxia?" Olette asked me.

"Well I guess I'm free for this afternoon." I said thinking if I had anything to do.

"All right! We'll meet at the station at our usual time!" Olette said.

"Where…and when?" I asked.

"Don't worry we'll get someone to take you." Roxas said.

"Thank you!" I said.

Soon the bell rang and we were off to class. Riku and I went back to chemistry.

"Alright class, open your books to chapter 7 and outline the whole chapter!"

Everyone did as they were told and nothing much happened.

When the bell rang my hand felt like jello. UGH! I soon walked to room 140, P.E., the thing that I loath.

I walked into the gym. Everyone was sitting in the bleachers. I noticed Roxas, Sora, and Kairi were sitting together. Sora noticed me and waved at me to sit with them. I walked over and sat down next to Roxas~.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi."

"You probably won't have to do anything since you don't have your gym clothes yet." He smiled.

"All right everyone, get dressed!" the coach yelled.

"Well, see you later!" Sora said. Kairi waved and so did Roxas. Coach Xigbar asked me for my name and then told me that for today I can sit out.

So basically the guys played basketball and the girls played volleyball. I just sat and watched. I just watched and for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2: Hangin Out

Chapter 2

Hangin Out

School was now over and I was glad that everyone, excluding Seifer, was really nice to me. I was on my way home.

"Laxia!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see that it was Roxas. "So, do you mind if I walk you home?" Roxas was so kind and sweet.

"No I don't mind."

We walked in silence until we reached my house.

"Well here it is!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Ok well see you later." Roxas said as he walked away.

"Yeah…" I whispered. I walked into the house.

"Daddy I'm home!" I yelled with a big smile.

"There's no need to yell I'm right here." He said. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. "How was your first day?"

"It was great!"

"I see, what your classes and who are your friends?"

"English for first and that's a drag because the teacher is mean but not to me, then I have Music that's all right, after that its chemistry, the teacher is crazy but I'll be fine, and last is PE."

"And your friends?"

"Oh um…I'm supposed to meet with them soon, they said they'll come and get me."

"What are they like?"

"Well the one's I'm going with are Olette: she's very nice, Hayner: he's funny, Pence: he's also funny but he's nicer, then you have Roxas: he's nice and caring."

"All right they sound like a nice group."

I went up to my room and set my stuff down. I looked at my locket I hide under my shirt. It was from my mom. I changed into my blue top with a little jacket, into a skirt and did my hair. Then I heard the door bell ring.

(Roxas' POV)

I rang the door bell to Laxia's house. The door opened and a really big guy was standing at the door. He gave me an evil glare. I just stared at him terrified of what he might do.

"What?" he asked sternly.

"C…can I um…talk to…um…" now I'm nervous.

"Daddy don't worry, this is Roxas." I saw Laxia come from behind him. She looked really cute. I blushed nervously.

"Hey!" she said happily.

"Hey…"

"All right Daddy I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok…be safe…" her dad said, "Boy,"

"Y…yes sir?" I asked.

"She better come home in one piece."

"Yes sir."

We started our walk to the station.

"Laxia?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Your dad is scary…"

"Ha-ha, I've been told that before." She said with a smile.

"Well he's all tall and gave me an 'evil' look."

"Don't worry he's just protective."

We walked another few moments in silent.

"Ok so the quickest way to get to the station is to go through the sandlot…" I was unsure of myself.

"So?" she questioned.

"Well Seifer's gang is there so we'll just go the long way…" I didn't want any trouble.

"I'm not afraid of him." she scowled. "C'mon!" she said going towards the sandlot.

"Laxia w…wait!"

(Sandlot)

We were walking side by side. Luckily for us Seifer was nowhere in sight, because it'll be my ass if something happened to Laxia.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Roxas and his little girlfriend!" Seifer yelled from behind us. I sneered at him.

"Look, just leave us alone!" I said putting my arm in front of Laxia.

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll…just have to fight you!" Laxia screamed. I stared at her in shock and so did Seifer.

"A girl like you, fight me? Please you wouldn't even be a match for me!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Laxia yelled.

"Uh…um…" I said.

"Ok show me what you got!"

"I'll show you Saturday! Right now Roxas and I are hanging out!"

"Saturday then…it's a _date_."

Laxia glared at him and walked away. I followed behind.

"What…just happened?" I asked.

"I'm gonna fight Seifer this coming weekend." She said dragging me. My guess is that she was reading the signs of where to go.

"You shouldn't…" I said.

"Why is it because I'm a _girl_!" she spat.

"N…no. That's not it; I just don't want you getting hurt." Yeah I was a bit worried. She stopped, turned around and smiled at me.

"You know Roxas," she said, "you really are kind."

I blushed a bit.

(Station: Laxia's POV)

We finally made it to the station. We saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Where were you two!" Olette asked.

"Yeah we were getting worried." Pence said.

"Well we had a little run in with Seifer and his gang." Roxas reassured everyone.

"Yep and I challenged him!" I stated proudly.

They all looked at me like I was crazy, except for Roxas, and started laughing.

"Um…guys…she's serious." Roxas muttered.

"WHAT!" the three said in unison.

Roxas and I explained the whole story.

"How could you do that?" Hayner asked.

"Well, sometimes when I'm angry I forget what I'm saying."

"All right so now my question is for Olette," Roxas stated, "why did you want us to meet at the station?"

"Well I wanted to have ice cream."

"Great idea."

Suddenly I was sitting on the top of the clock tower with my four friends eating ice cream. It was salty yet…sweet. Of course I was afraid to come up here at first but Roxas persuaded me. In the end we were having fun laughing.

"It's getting late I should go." Olette said leaving.

"Yeah…" Hayner and Pence said.

"See ya." I said as they left. Now it was just me and Roxas.

"So when do you need to get back home?" I asked Roxas.

"Um…probably soon," he replied.

"Ok, you can take me home now if you want."

"Yeah, I don't want your dad getting mad."

I laughed a bit as he got up and held his hand out to help me up. Suddenly my foot slipped and I started to fall.

Roxas grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry I got you, don't let go!"

"No…I wanna fall to my death." I said sarcastically.

He pulled me up a little too strong that I landed right on top of him. Our faces were inches apart. He was still holding me in his arms.

"Um…" we both said in unison. I got off him quickly.

"S…sorry." I shyly said.

"It's ok, let's get you home…"

(Laxia's house)

"Thanks for saving my life and walking me home…" I thanked him, but in my mind I was thinking, _"Thank you for saving my clumsy ass and sorry for taking up your time." _

"No problem, I would've saved you even if I didn't know you."

"Oh Roxas, my Hero!" I said sarcastically.

We both laughed. Then I hugged him.

"Thank you, if I wasn't so clumsy you wouldn't have to worry." I whispered. He hugged me back.

"It's not your fault."

We let go and said our goodbyes. I walked into my house.

"How was it?" Daddy asked.

"I had tons of fun." I told him the whole story excluding the parts with Seifer and me falling. I then went to bed.

(Roxas' POV)

I walked home with Laxia on my mind. I think I'm forming a crush on her. I soon arrived at my house and saw Sora and Kairi making out on the front porch.

"Ew…" I whispered jokingly making Kairi jump a little.

"Roxas don't do that!" Sora ordered.

"Sorry," I said, "When you're done I need to talk to you, Sora."

"Yeah, sure,"

I went up stairs in my room and waited for Sora. I heard him come up the stairs.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's Laxia…"

"Oh your girlfriend." He joked sitting next to me.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I snapped.

"ok, ok, whatever you say! So what's wrong with Laxia?"

"I saved her life today."

"how?"

"She was about to fall off the clock tower and I pulled her up."

"Ok? And what's the problem?"

"When I got her up she kind of landed on top of me…" I said shyly.

"Woah so you got some action!"

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry," he apologized, "then what?"

"I imagined her as Xion…"

There was a long silence. I could tell Sora didn't know what to say. I mean Xion was my girlfriend before she died. I miss her too much.

"I'm sorry…" Sora sympathized

"It's not your fault...it's mine" I reassured him.

Sora walked out of my room and closed the door. I laid on my bed and went to sleep thinking about both Xion and Laxia.


	3. Chapter 3: Basketball and Seifer

Chapter 3

(Next Day: Laxia's POV)

For some reason, I couldn't get what happened yesterday out of my mind. Thinking about it makes my face heat up. I was now on my way to school. I turned a corner and bumped into some one. It was Roxas.

"Um…" I said, though I was thinking, _"Damn it why did it have to be him!" _

It's not like I don't like him it's just that my face will get really red. And it had already started.

"R…Roxas."

"Hey, Laxia." He was smiling. He acted like nothing happened yesterday. Although I only knew him for a day, so I'm not going to say "I'm in love." That's stupid and to cliché-ish.

"H…hi…" my face was so red I could feel it. I then noticed that he looked good in the school uniform. I think it's impossible for my face to get any redder.

"Hey, let's walk together." He suggested. Today he seemed…a lot more happy. It made me smile.

"Ok!" I said. We passed the Sandlot. I then remembered that I have one day to fight Seifer. That's right, it's Friday.

"Hey Laxia I was wondering…" Roxas paused.

"What is it?"

"Where did you get that locket?"

I then realized that I forgot to hide my locket in my shirt.

"Oh…um my mom gave it to me when I was little." I said remembering.

"Oh…where is she now?"

"I don't know…I was adopted and I want to find her one day." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you will one day." He gave me a smile.

We soon arrived at school and headed for first block. We sat next to each other like we did yesterday.

"All right class, pop quiz. EVERYONE is going to take it including you Laxia." Mr. Saix said. This doesn't really surprise me. "But since this will just be on what you know, Laxia, so I won't make it count."

"Yes sir." I quietly said.

"Now get out a piece of pap…" he was cut off by a late Sora.

"I'M HERE!"

"YOU'RE late." Mr. Saix stated, "Go sign up for detention."

Sora then mumbled something and walked out the room.

"As I was saying, everyone get out a piece of paper."

I went to grab my note book when I bumped my head into something hard. And that thing just happened to be Roxas's head.

"Ow…" we both groaned. There were a few laughs from behind us and Sora's laugh as he walked into the door. We both blushed in embarrassment.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's so funny!" Mr. Saix questioned. No one responded. Sora sat in his seat and was trying to hold back his laughter. I was still blushing. Mr. Saix then passed us out the test.

"Don't write on it." he told me. I nodded my head and looked at the questions. Let's just say they were VERY difficult.

(After Class)

Roxas and I were talking about random stuff. Like he told me how Dymex placed a whoopee cushion on Axel's seat once. It was priceless. We were walking to our next classes when we saw Axel eating some girls face. I assume that she's Rita.

"Hey, Axel, go easy on her we don't want you to eat her face off." Roxas joked.

"Hardy har-har," he laughed sarcastically.

"Rita this is Laxia," Roxas introduced us.

"Hi," she said quite cheerfully. Rita was pretty. She had light caramel skin, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a very curvy figure.

"Hi," I tried to be just as cheerful. I really don't know what I was feeling.

"Maybe we can hangout sometime." She recommended.

"But we're hanging out." Axel whined. Rita rolled her eyes and turned Axels face towards her.

"I didn't say we're going to hang out today."

"But you made it sound that way…"

Soon they got into a little petty lovey-dovey argument. It was kind of weird. Roxas and I started to walk away.

"You know, they weren't always like that." Roxas stated.

"They…weren't?"

"They used to hate each other…" his eyes seemed distant, "I'll tell you the rest later."

Other than that nothing much really happened…until P.E.

I was in the locker room with Kairi and a few other girls. I started to put on my outfit.

"Holy CRAP!" Kairi said loudly, "you have a nice body!"

I blushed in embarrassment and covered myself.

"No need to cover yourself, it's just a compliment."

Honestly I can't believe she said that. I continued getting dressed; I wore short shorts, and a baggy t-shirt. I walked out of the locker room. Kairi followed behind. She was wearing pink shorts, and a t-shirt that wasn't too baggy. We walked over to Roxas and Sora.

"Roxas go get two basket balls and Laxia go with him to get two volley balls." Coach Xigbar ordered.

We both got up and Roxas showed me the way to the supply closet.

"So do the girls always play volleyball?" I asked, no offence to volleyball but I'd rather play basketball.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd rather play basketball…"

"Well we play a bit roughly…"

"Oh, so you don't think I can handle it!"

"That's not what I said…"

"You, me, on the court, NOW!" I interrupted.

We walked out of the supply closet. I threw the volleyballs at Kairi and she squealed.

"SORRY!" I shouted to her.

Roxas and I made it to the court.

"All right guys, Laxia and I are gonna do one-on-one." Roxas announced.

"Oh, Roxas before we start, don't you DARE go easy on me, you got that."

He seemed shocked by my request and then gave me a smirk. We checked the ball to each other and started the game. I had the ball first and started dribbling with it while running. Roxas stayed on my tail. I stopped pivot and tried to shoot but I was blocked. Roxas grabbed the ball from me. I started to tail him. He then knocked me over, most likely by accident, and took the advantage of shooting. I on the other hand was still on the ground in a bit of shock.

"Are you ok?" he asked coming over to me and holding out his hand. I didn't take it and got up by myself. I smirked at him.

"I'm fine now let's go!" I had my game face on now.

The game continued for a while. Finally it was the end of PE. The game was 10-9. Roxas won. We were both on the ground panting sitting back to back, sweating.

"Because of you Roxas…" I said between pants, "I have to take a shower when I get…home."

"Well…you're the one who said we'd do this…"

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE GET DRESSED!" Coach Xigbar cut in.

"Roxas help me up…" I ordered playfully.

He laughed as he got up. He took my hand and lifted me up. I headed for the girls locker room.

"You and Roxas were amazing!" Kairi complimented.

"Thanks." I said. I put my clothes on and waited for the last bell to ring and when it did, I left for home.

(Saturday)

Today was the day that I kick some ass! I was totally ready to beat down Seifer. I had on my sweat pants a tang top (a hoody over it); a head band and some finger cut gloves. I headed out.

"Hey Laxia!" I heard someone yell from behind. It was Roxas. He had a "WTF are you wearing?" look on his face.

"Waz UP!" he could tell I was totally pumped.

"You're really gonna go through with this aren't you?"

"YOU KNOW IT!" he had a look of worry on his face.

"I'll be fine Roxas!" I reassured.

"Ok…I'll be cheering you on!" he tried to be happy to hide his worried-ness. We walked together to the sandlot. I was so excited to show off my skizzels.

"I see you decided to show up!" Seifer yelled out.

"Before you two begin," A fat man with a mustache interrupted, "how about you two do a struggle match instead?"

"What's that?" I asked.

The man then explain struggle. I agreed to do it. Roxas looked a little more relieved. Either way I'm going to kick this fool's ass! We both got into fighting positions.

"All right, BEGIN!"

(End of Match)

I win! I was jumping up and down like a monkey by now! I was so excited!

"I WON! I WON!" I yelled.

I noticed that a whole crowed of people were watching us. Seifer looked down in shame.

"Don't forget about our deal!" I told him.

"Yeah whatever!" he said getting up. He left in embarrassment.

Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran up to me.

"WOW! Laxia you did great!" Olette exclaimed.

"Yeah you were awesome!" Pence complimented.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Yeah…maybe you could give Roxas a few pointers, he'll need it." Hayner teased.

"Shut up!" Roxas joked.

I just kept a grin on my face.

"Well we gotta get going!" Olette yelled randomly.

"Y…yeah, we'll see you guys later!" they all ran off leaving Roxas and I alone.

"What's their problem?" I questioned.

"Beats me," Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas, walk me home!" I ordered.

He grinned and agreed to it. We walked home together in peace. On the way we were discussing how I fought and stuff. We then arrived at my house.

"Well, I'll see you later Laxia."

"See ya!"


	4. Chapter 4: Valentines SadieHawkins Dance

Chapter 4:

Sadie Hawkins Dance Pt.1: Rita and Axel

It's been a month since I met everyone. Rita and I became best friends. Everything was going great at least I thought it was. Today was Wednesday.

"Hey, it's just a few days till the Sadie Hawkins." Rita says sitting next to me on my bed.

"So are you gonna ask Roxas out?"

I blushed.

"I told you we're just friends!" I yelled.

"But you two are VERY close just like he was with Xi…"

I looked up and waited for her to complete her sentence.

"With Shelby his pet dog…he loved her so much." She said quiet quickly.

"What happened to his dog?" I asked

"She ran away and was never found."

"You know I have the feeling that you made that up."

"Anyway…the Sadie Hawkins is coming up."

"Yeah…" I said deep in thought, "Hey Rita…how did you and Axel meet? And fall in love?"

"Well talk about random!" she says.

(Rita's POV)

"Yeah…" Laxia said deep in thought, "Hey Rita…how did you and Axel meet? And fall in love?"

"Well talk about random!" I exclaimed. "Well I met him my sophomore year."

(Flashback)

_ I was walking down the hallway quietly._

"HALLWAY!"Laxia interrupted.

"Yeah…anyway,"

_I was walking down the hallway quietly. It was a usual day in high school. As I walked to my locker in silent, I closed my locker Axel appeared beside it. I always knew who he was and what he looked like but I never really __knew__ him. _

"_May I help you?" I asked looking above my glasses. (_Yeah I wore glasses back then)

"_Well, you seem smart," he said politely, "can you help me out?" _

"_Help you out with what?" _

"_My homework…" _

_ My first thought of him was, "What the hell is wrong with him? Asking a random person that he doesn't even know him! Idiot" _

"_Ok…when?" _

"_Um…today in the library, after school would be nice." _

"_Ok…" _

"That's a weird way to meet someone." Laxia said interrupting me a second time. I gave her a look that said 'if you interrupt me again I'll smack you"

"Continue." She said.

_ So after school I went to the library. Axel was already there waiting for me. He was sitting at a table with his work out. He was thinking. I leaned over him and looked at his paper. It was math. It's ALWAYS math. He put the answer down to number 6. It was wrong. _

"_That's wrong." I stated. Axel then jumped out of his seat. _

"_YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" _

"_It's your own fault for not being cautious." _

"_Why would I be cautious in the library!"_

"_Would you shut up so I can teach you how to do this!" I was getting annoyed. _

"_Don't tell me to shut up." _

_Suddenly we found ourselves outside the library. Yep we got kicked out. _

"_This is all your fault!" I pointed out. _

"_My fault, you're the one who scared the hell out of me!" he paused, "I mean if I knew you would be so damn…obnoxious I would have never asked you for your help!" _

"_Then fine I'm leaving!" I turned to walk away I lost my balance and was waiting to hit the ground. But instead I felt a pair of arms around me and a hand on my breast. _

_I blushed. I turned my head and saw Axel smirking. Then he started to squeeze my boob. My blush grew redder. _

_I knocked his hand off and stood up straight. I then turned myself to face him. He had a "what?" look on his face. _

_I then punched him in the nose. _

"_Pervert!" I yelled walking toward the door to go home. _

"Lolz Axel's a perv!" Laxia interrupted once again.

"Well…he still kind of is….but yeah that's how we met.

"So how did you two fall for each other?"

"Well…"

_ After the whole incident of his pervertedness I tried to avoid him. And this failed horribly. He tried talking to me once in the hallway. _

"HALLWAY~"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT? ARE YOU ON CRACK OR SOMETHING!"

"No I'm just hyper go on."

"As I was saying, when he tried talking to me it failed? I simply walked away each time he tried. Then one day something happened."

_ I was walking home alone silently. I was suddenly pulled and pinned against an ally wall. _

"_Hey bitch, how about you and me hit it off?" this weirdo whispered in my ear. I knew it was a bad idea to walk alone. _

"_How about we not, and you let go of me," I raised my voice trying to get out of his grasp. He tightened his grip. This is the part where I started to get scared. I felt his breath on my neck. _

"_HELP!" I screamed. _

"_Shut up bitch!" _

"_STOP IT! SOMEONE HELP!" he covered my mouth with one hand and started to unbutton my shirt. Tears were rolling down my face. "Lord help I'm going to get rapped…" my thoughts were cut off by someone flinging the creep off me. I went into the fetal position. I heard yelling. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see who my savior was. It was Axel. I just sat there and cried in his. He whispered in my ear. "It'll be alright, I'm here." _

"Awww that's so sweet!"

"I will never forget those words."

"Then what happened?"

"My first kiss happened…"

"WHAT...continue."

_ After I had stopped crying, Axel walked me home. We were on my front porch. _

"_Rita," Axel spoke, "are you going to be alright?" _

"_Yeah I'll be fine and it's all thanks to you…" I gave him a small smile. _

_He leaned in to kiss me and I allowed him to. The kiss was passionate. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He ended it, and gave me a smirk. _

"_Did you only let me kiss you because I saved you?" _

"_Uh…I kind of did and I kind of didn't." _

"_What?" _

"_Never mind!" I rolled my eyes._

"_You are one strange girl Rita." _

"_How so?"_

"_Well first you avoid me for two weeks and now you let me kiss you." _

"_Would you like to come in?" _

"_What? Don't just throw my words away! And no I have other things to do." _

"_Oh ok." _

"That's it?" Laxia asked.

"Well what did you expect?"

"I expected him to say "Oh yes Rita I would love to come in!" you know so you guys can bow-chica-bow-wow."

My face became red.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I looked at the time. It read 7:00.

"I should get going, see ya later Laxia." I ran out her house to meet up with Axel at the mall.

(Laxia's POV)

Well that was weird. But maybe I should ask Roxas to the dance. Yeah, I think I will. I walked down the street thinking of how I was going to ask him. I guess I'll just go with the direct approach.

I went to his house and knocked on his door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Sora's voice from within. The door opened.

"Hey Laxia come on in!" He said with a giant grin on his face. "If you're looking for Roxas he's up stairs in his room listening to his 'emo' music follow me."

"Ok…"

I followed him up the stairs to his room. Instead of knocking, Sora just barged right in like a maniac.

"Yo, Roxas you have a guess."

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Roxas yelled sitting up quickly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Sora said winking as he left.

"Hey…" Roxas said.

"Hi!" ^_^

"So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Sadie Hawkins with me?" my face was red.

He looked at me in shock.

"Laxia…I…can't…"

"Wh…why?"

"Because Namine asked me and I said yes…."

"_DAMN!"_

"Oh…well, ok then I guess I'll leave…"

"Yeah…"

I walked down the stairs and stormed out the door tears falling to the ground.

(Roxas's POV)

I laid back down in my bed emotionless. Then once again my bone headed brother bursts into my room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He wasn't happy.

I sat up once again and stared at him.

"WELL, ANSWER ME!"

"She asked me to the dance…I said no…"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY NO TO A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE HER!"

"BECAUSE NAMINE ALREADY ASKED ME!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY NOT TO NAMINE!"

"BECAUSE SHE'LL EMBARRASSE LAXIA IF I SAID NO TO HER!"

We both calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean by embarrass?"

"She said that she would embarrass her for life…I don't want Laxia to get hurt and plus she doesn't deserve a guy like me."

"Of course she deserves you! You two are like PB&J."

"Funny you said the same thing about me and Xion, Laxia…reminds me of her…in a way."

"Have you…told Laxia about Xion?"

"No."

"Will you ever?"

"I don't know."

"Well…you think about that."

He got up and left. Truth is I don't like to talk about it. I feel like it's my fault anyway…

I fell asleep.

(Laxia's POV)

Why the hell would he say yes to Namine! Plus I thought Namine was with Riku! This isn't right! There must be something wrong!

I walked home with tears in my eyes. I tried to hold them back so my dad wouldn't question me. I walked in to the house and noticed that he was asleep on the couch. I crept up to my room and laid on my bed. I know exactly who I'm going to ask to the dance now.


	5. SadieHawkinsDance2:Violence is not the

Chapter 5:

Valentines Sadie Hawkins Dance Pt.2: Violence is not the answer

(Next Day)

It's now Valentines Day and three days before the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I got dressed and ready for the day. I walked out the door and saw Roxas walking to school with Namine. It was awkward but once Namine saw me she grabbed Roxas's arm. I looked in Roxas's eyes as they were passing he gave me a sorrowful look. I walked the other, or you could say the long way. On the way I found Riku who was sitting on a door step moping. I went up to him.

"Hey." I said as cheerful as I could.

"Hi…."

"What's wrong…?"

"Namine asked Roxas to the Sadie Hawkins Dance instead of me."

"I heard…" I said sadly.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Huh…well….it makes me angry…"

"Hmm…"

"C'mon let's go."

"I don't want to…"

"Ok, how about we go to the dance together as friends…"

"Are you just using me to get Roxas jealous?"

"Yes"

"Alright I'm in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we should act like a couple though."

"RIGHT!"

(School)

We walked into the building like we were a real couple. Or we tried to anyway. We held hands as we walked through the halls everyone stared. We passed Roxas and Namine. I saw that Roxas gave Riku a death glare. I smirked at his reaction. Riku and I kept walking.

I stopped at my locker to get my books.

"I'll carry them to your class if you want."

"Thanks, Riku you're awesome."

"No prob."

I gave him my books and we walked to my class. As I entered the class room Riku gave me my books and a hug.

"See ya later." He whispered.

"Bye."

I took my seat next to Roxas as usual. I looked at him for a split second and turned away. He didn't even look back. It seemed that he was too pissed off. I guess the plan's working. I took out my notebook. We still had about 10 minutes before class starts so I might as well get ready.

"Why, are you going with Riku?" Roxas questioned. If it was possible fire would becoming out of his head because of how angry he was. This is actually pretty fun. Might as well mess with him some more.

"Why did you agree to go with Namine?" I questioned. He didn't answer he just turned away. Sora then sat on the other side of Roxas. Mr. Saix walked in and gave us the assignment for the day.

As I was writing down different nouns in the workbook a note landed on my desk. I opened it. It read.

_**You're not mad at Roxas are you? I hope not he has a good reason for not going with you…so please don't do anything too harsh to him. **_

_** -Sora**_

I wrote.

**I was mad at him but now I'm ok. I guess still kind of hurt though. And I can't promise you anything Sora so just butt out it's none of your business…I don't mean to sound harsh or anything but he really hurt me. AND DON'T TELL HIM I SAID ANY OF THIS! **

** -Laxia**

I folded the note and passed it to Roxas to pass to Sora. Roxas looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. He passed it to Sora. I went back to work. I looked over to Roxas and saw Saix standing over him reading the note to himself. Crap. Was all I could think.

"Laxia, Sora…and Roxas…go sign up for detention." He said coldly.

We all got up and walked out into the hallway. There was a very awkward silence.

"So…um…how are you guys?" Sora asked trying to break the ice between the three of us.

"Shut up Sora, this is all your fault anyway….I didn't even do anything." Roxas said.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so angry, this would've never happen!" Sora argued.

"Just shut up!" Roxas slammed Sora into the lockers.

"Hey! Don't fight!" I yelled.

Sora then pushed Roxas off of him.

"Why do you have to be so difficult!" Sora yelled.

"Maybe because you're so stupid!" Roxas yelled back.

"C'mon guys settle down." I tried to calm them down but it was useless.

Sora then punched Roxas in the face and they began fist fighting. I rolled my eyes and ran to get a teacher. The closest teacher was Marluxia. I knew he would listen to me.

"Mr. Marluxia, Sora and Roxas are fighting!" I said running up to Mr. Marluxia.

"Oh, no, I guess we better go stop them!"

By the time we got there Seifer was holding Roxas back and Rai was holding Sora back.

"Thank you gentlemen now take them to the principle's office." Marluxia ordered. Seifer and Rai picked both the twins up and put them over their shoulders. "Laxia go with them." Marluxia said.

I nodded my head and followed them. We reached the principles office and Seifer threw, and I mean literally, threw him into the office. Rai did the same with Sora. I walked in Seifer looked at me up and down then left. I rolled my eyes. I looked back at Sora and Roxas. They both had black eyes and bloody noses.

"You two look horrible!" I thought out loud.

They both rolled their eyes. Mr. Xemnas then walked in. he looked down on us with his cold cruel eyes. I looked away.

"Well, I expected Sora but not you Roxas, nor you Laxia." Xemnas said sitting down in his chair. "Well what did you do?"

"We got into a fight." Sora said.

"And you Laxia?" Xemnas questioned.

"Please don't put Laxia in detention she was just a witness."

"Well I was going to suspend you from going to the Sadie Hawkins…but you'll just get detention after school today and no breaks and you have to clean off desks and the black boards of all the class rooms for the rest of the year…understand?"

"Yes sir!" we all said in unison.

"Laxia go back to class, I'll need to talk to these two idiots alone."

"Ok…" I said.

I walked back to English class and explained what happened in the hallway to Mr. Saix. The rest of the day was interesting…it was now lunch time. I sat beside Riku while Roxas sat beside Namine. Roxas was glaring at Riku and I was glaring at Namine.

"So…um…Roxas how did you get that black eye?" Namine asked him turning his head so he could face her. Ok I was about to flip! Her face was to close to Roxas's face!

"Calm down," Riku whispered in my ear. "You have to try and stay calm."

"Your right," I whispered back.

I turned back at Roxas who was glaring at Riku out of the corner of his eye. Let's just say lunch was long. Nothing much happened in the next two classes.

Later on after school, and detention, I went to Rita's house and told her everything.

"So…you're making Roxas jealous?" She asked sitting on her bed cross legged and a hugging a pillow.

"Yeah."

"With Riku?"

"Yep."

"Well then...that's a lot of drama."

"I know…I just needed to tell someone."

There was a silence.

"Do you want to ditch school tomorrow with me?" Rita asked.

"Why are you ditching?"

"To get ready for the dance, I'm getting my hair did and a pedicure and a manicure, I figured you would like to go since you're all stressed."

"I'll ask my Dad, he's fine if I ditch school as long as I'm doing well."

"I hope you," Rita started but the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that can be…" she said. "Anyway you should," then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Axel.

"Axel what are you doing here?" Rita asked.

"What, am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?" He questioned.

"Well, I have a guest over…" Rita said.

Axel looked toward me with cold eyes. He must be angry at me because I'm making Roxas jealous.

"Don't worry Rita I'll just leave…see ya at the dance tomorrow." I said walking past Axel.

I walked out the door and headed toward the clock tower. My guess was that Roxas told Axel everything and that must have made me sound like a total bitch. I arrived at the clock tower and went to the top and sat on the edge. I started to cry. I just couldn't help myself.

(Roxas's POV)

I just dropped Namine off at her house. I was heading to the clock tower as I normally did after school. Just me, myself, and I. I walked up to the top and saw Laxia at the edge.

"Laxia?" I whispered mostly to myself.

She looked up at me with teary eyes. I really didn't want to speak to her. I was still pretty mad about earlier everything that has happened today was her fault…and Sora's…maybe even mine.

"I…was just…never mind, forget it."

She got up and started walking away. Before she could go I grabbed her hand. This is reminding me of my first fight with Xion. I felt my eyes get watery. I decided to let go and have her walk away…just like Xion did. I stood there and sat at the edge. "Xion…what should I do?" I thought in my head.

(Laxia's POV)

I walked home in silence and there appeared Namine. She was the last person I wanted to see right now. She walked up to me.

"Stay away from Roxas, or you will regret it." She threatened. She walked away and left me alone.

"Whatever" I thought.

I went home to see my dad.

"Hey dad,"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I not go to school tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Why don't you want to go? Did something happen at school? Do I need to kill a boy?" He interrogated.

"No, it's just that I'm going to the dance tomorrow and I wanted to get my hair done." I said.

"Oh…are you going with someone?"

"Yeah, but we're just friends."

"Ok…do you have a dress?"

"Yep, it's the one that mom gave me."

"Will someone be going with you?"

"Yep, Rita's taking me!"

"Ok…you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"Thank you daddy!"

I glomped him.

I ran up stairs in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6: WTFBBQ!

Chapter 6:

Sadie Hawkins Dance Pt3: WTFBBQ!

(Morning)

I was so excited to go to the salon with Rita. She picked me up around eight o' clock. We walked down the street just talking.

"So, does Axel know that you're skipping?" I questioned.

"Yeah, of course didn't want him to be worried about me." She replied as we walked into the salon. The women who worked there had blonde hair and talked with a weird accent.

"Rita, darling, glad you could make it!" The woman said giving Rita a hug.

"Aunt Sally!" Rita said hugging back. "My friend and I are here to get everything done!"

"What a beautiful Senoirita!"

Ms. Sally then took us in to get out pedicures and manicures done first.

(Roxas POV)

I was sitting in class thinking about Laxia…she wasn't here I wonder why. Did I get her upset. No that can't be, all she did was see me…I don't think it's my fault…not for yesterday anyway. Maybe she's still upset for me saying no to her…and not explaining…

(Flashback)

I came up to the spot on sunset terrace where Namine wanted to meet me.

"You wanted to speak with me Namine?"

"Yeah, I was wandering if you would you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?" She asked. This totally caught me off guard.

"What about you and Riku?" I questioned.

"Well…we got into an argument and I was wondering if you can go with me."

"And?"

"and that I don't want you to hurt Laxia."

"How would I hurt her?"

"Because we all know that you only like her because she reminds you of Xion."

I can't believe she just said that.

"That's not true!" I yelled.

"Well then if you don't go with me…I'll just have to embarrass her."

"What?"

"Yep…you know at the dance where everyone can see."

"Fine I'll go with you, but nothing happens to Laxia."

"Ok deal, I'll see you later…honey."

She walked away.

(End Flashback)

As I was thinking about it I broke my pencil in half. I was just so angry. I guess it is my fault she isn't here…

"Pssss" I heard Sora whisper beside me.

I looked over to him. I guess he could tell that I was getting angry. He handed me a new pencil and then motioned for me to lean in next to him.

"Laxia is probably getting ready for the dance." He assured me in a whispered tone.

He's probably right. Maybe I should just calm down. I wonder what will happen at the dance.

Suddenly the bell rang and I headed off to my other classes.

(Laxia's POV)

Rita and I finally got everything done. I felt hott! XD my hair has curls in it, my nails are done and I believe everything is going to be great tonight!

I was at home putting on the dress that my mom gave me.

I put on my black high heeled shoes, and then started putting on make up. The door bell rang. I assumed that was Riku.

"Laxia your dates here!" My father yelled from down the stairs.

"I'll be there in a sec." I yelled back. I put on my earrings and walked out of my room down the stairs. Riku looked quite handsome; he had his hair in a pony tail. He stared at me in awe. I took out his Boutonnière and pinned it on the collar of his suit. He placed the Corsage on my wrist. And then of course my dad just had to take pictures. Then we left in Riku's mustang.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"I WAS BORN READY!" I said excitedly.

He chuckled and began to drive. It was silent on the way there. We finally arrived. Riku got out and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said as he took my hand. I got out of the car. And we walked inside the building. It was crowded. We decided to sit down. Then Sora and Kairi came up to us. Sora was wearing a black suit with a pink shirt. Kairi was wearing a very pretty pink dress. We all greeted one another. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas dancing with Namine. They both were wearing white. This doesn't surprise me.

"Riku let's dance." I said pulling him up to the dance floor. The song that was playing was Trust You by Yuna Ito. Riku put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. I looked up in his eyes and noticed they were sea green.

"You have pretty eyes." I said.

"Uh…thanks, you have…pretty hair." He replied.

I giggled.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

I looked over at Roxas. He was watching us. And his face was priceless. He was looking like he was going to kill Riku. I smirked.

"Hey, Riku," I whispered, "I think Roxas wants to kill you."

Riku looked at Roxas and back at me.

"Man, I haven't seen him this angry since Sora broke his Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD."

"Ha, he must've been pissed."

"Yeah."

(Roxas's POV)

I watched Riku and Laxia dance. I am so pissed off! I haven't been this pissed off since Sora broke my Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Sorry Namine." I left her standing there and walked over too Riku and Laxia. I tapped Riku on his shoulder. He turned around and I punched him in the face.

(Laxia's POV)

I watched in horror as Riku and Roxas were wrestling on the floor. Then the security guard picked both of them up by their collars and threw them outside. I followed them out there. Namine came running right behind me.

Riku and Roxas were still on the ground. Roxas still seemed a bit pissed but Riku was relaxed.

"Alright Riku, I think they both proved it." Namine said.

"Yeah," Riku said standing up. Roxas did the same.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, because I'm confused as hell!" Roxas said lividly.

"Well, Riku and I decided to test you two." Namine said.

"Test us? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, test how much you like each other." Riku stated.

"So everything you put us through, was to test us?" Roxas asked.

"Yep." Namine said.

"I feel so used." I frowned.

"It wasn't our idea to do this." Riku muttered.

"Yeah, it was Sora's, so you can blame him." Namine finished.

"Sora just was looking out for you, Roxas; he didn't wanna do it because he didn't want you two to get into a fight." Riku explained.

"Well, they kind of had a fight anyway…" I said remembering what had happened the other day.

"Yeah…anyway, did I do a good job acting?" Namine asked.

"I guess…you know what, my brain can't handle anymore confusion so…I'm going home." I said walking away.

"Laxia, wait!" Roxas said. I heard his foot steps behind me. I stopped and turn to him.

"Can…I um…walk you home?" Roxas asked.

"I don't care right now." I said with a smile.

We walked until we saw a bench. I sat down and Roxas sat beside me.

"Hey, Roxas," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to my mother." I said sadly looking down toward my feet.

"If it's hard for you, you don't have to." He replied.

"No, I'm ready. Before we moved here, my mother suffered from breast cancer. She died. I was so devastated, but my dad was more devastated than I was. We moved down here so we…he could get away from all the memories. They just made him sad. Roxas, have you ever lost someone you loved?" I asked him as I started to cry.

"I have, her name was Xion; she was my girlfriend. It was my fault…I couldn't save her." Roxas said solemnly as he began to cry.

"What happen to her?" I questioned. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"No, I will. She committed suicide…she jumped from the clock tower. There was so much pressure put on her and…I didn't do anything…I tried to stop her but when I reached the top she jumped…and now when I look at you, Laxia, sometimes I see her face…but that's not why I…"

I caught him off guard by embracing him into my arms. He held me back and nuzzled my neck causing me to blush.

"Laxia, I'm sorry that I ruined the dance for you." Roxas apologized.

"It's fine, as long as I'm with you."

"Laxia," Roxas let go of me and looked me in the eye. "I love you."

I looked at him in shock. Then I took a deep breath.

"I love you too." I said. I felt my face heat up.

He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He put his hands around my waist. The next thing I knew is that I was on top of him.

(Sora's POV)

Kairi and I were going home from the dance. That's when we saw two people on a bench making out. Then I realized that it was Roxas and Laxia. I felt myself get excited.

"Awww, they're so cute together." Kairi said.

"THAT'S RIGHT ROXAS GET SOME!" I yelled. Surprisingly Laxia didn't get off and panic. Instead she just stayed on top of him as Roxas flipped me off. I chuckled. Kairi and I left to go home.

(Laxia's POV)

"_Sora's an idiot" _I thought. Our lips parted. I got up and waited for him to do the same.

"So…are we dating now?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said standing next to me.

He grabbed my hand and we walked side by side to my house.

When we came to my house Roxas let go of my hand.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." he said before kissing me on the lips.

"Bye." I said smiling.

I turned the knob and walked in the house. My dad was sitting on the couch. My guess was he was waiting on my arrival.

"Wasn't that the boy who came by to pick you up so you and your friends could hangout?" he questioned referring to Roxas.

"Yep!" I said still in 'lala' land.

"What happened to the other boy?"

"Oh, um…well…" I explained the whole story to my dad, leaving the parts out about Roxas and me making out on the park bench.

"That might be the weirdest story I've ever heard…" he said. "but right now I don't even want to question it, so I'm going to bed, goodnight." He said kissing me on the forehead going up the stairs. I followed him up the stair and went in my room. I got into my night clothes and went to bed thinking about Roxas.


End file.
